


Kill my soul

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen, I hate this title so ignore it, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Five years changed a person, Jonghyun wasn't as naive as he was before. (Manipulative!JR)





	Kill my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

Aaron hummed, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Jonghyun sat opposite him, sipping at his cup, as if he hadn't suggested what he just suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jonghyun nodded.

"Always."

Aaron sighed. "So only Minhyun."

"Only him. I settled the logistics with Mnet and our CEO."

Aaron nodded quietly. Minhyun wouldn't like not being told, but admittedly this was the best way to ensure a Nu'est comeback. Fan outrage would power their name, definitely. It wasn't honest, but it was smart. Still...

"With this plan, revealing Minhyun as 12th like that, others would be affected."

Jonghyun blinked, eyes glancing away. It was the first time his facade cracked. But it slipped back seamlessly, beyond his eyes. "As long as we succeed, we don't have the ability to care about others now."

Aaron frowned, thinking about people he grew to admire and even like on the program. It must have been worse for Jonghyun. He actually knew them.

"I don't think you should do it," he said truthfully. Jonghyun sighed, eyes fluttering the way it did when it got too stressful, as if blinking away the pain the past five years had laden onto his back. It had been a Long time since Jonghyun felt vulnerable, and even then Aaron didn't even know if he ever was. "It's okay to be selfish sometimes, J-ah."

Jonghyun, predictably, necessarily, shuttered off, his JR mask coming on like a second skin. "I could say the same to you, Aaron-hyung."

They smiled at that, a bit bitter at how far they had come. And fallen.

"Well, whatever you do, don't regret it." Aron says instead. "I'll support you."

Jonghyun nodded, and Aaron ruffled his hair. At the very least, Jonghyun knew he could depend on Aaron. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no reason for me to do it, but yeah this was just for the fun. I like somewhat evil, but not really, AUs. Also you can fight me on JR and Aron's relationship. In my opinion, Aron is one of the only people JR can depend on without worrying too much about being a leader, cos to JR, Aron is his older Brother figure. (Especially because Aron is actually an older Brother)
> 
> Plus, I think that Jonghyun is smart, he knows how to handle the camera very well, as well as how to appeal himself. It's amazing, how Pledis handled the fury over Jonghyun's elimination so well.


End file.
